


fearoftheunknown;黄仁俊

by samthefurry



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthefurry/pseuds/samthefurry
Summary: that night renjun doesn't wake up in his own home.





	fearoftheunknown;黄仁俊

day 1

His petite and feeble figure idles in an old, ragged sofa which was placed right in the middle of this abandoned apartment complex, surrounded by a floor covered in rat droppings and other unfamiliar stains. The strong smell of putrid hits his nose and forces him to gain consciousness where he faintly hears the voice of a woman humming an unfamiliar song.

“ _Pastoral scene of the gallant south”;_ the boy, still heavy-lidded, tries to find a more comfortable position and starts to stretch his frail arms and yawns. The archaic TV flashing random patterns in black  & white in front of him kept emitting buzzing noises but he’d rather suffer through those bee-like noises rather than being able to listen to his own thoughts or anyone else’s so he opted out from reaching the remote and shutting it off. “ _The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth”;_ his eyes start wandering around the unusual room and he finally starts questioning as to why exactly he woke up there.

He began to panic.

As anxiety-filled thoughts started to cloud his mind, hurriedly he raised himself from the piece of furniture and commenced to inspect the place; trusting his gut, he continued to follow the decadent scent.

Floors creaked at every step he made and so did every shabby door he encountered, increasing his obvious distress yet he continued to follow this strong odour as if his life depended on it, as if he were enchanted.

 _“Scent of magnolias, sweet and fresh”;_ reaching the end of the corridor, he begins to slowly do the stairs as the flickering lights did not show stability at all. As he reached the next floor, suddenly the piercing cries of a young girl were heard. Renjun knew better than to just run in aid towards her yet his conscience would not allow him to just let it be. Rushing near the wooden door, a clicking sound is released through the cracks.

“ _Then the sudden smell of burning flesh.”_

BANG!

Silence.

Freezing at the entrance, Renjun spots the lady’s delicate body resting on the dusty floor and her own pool of blood, wearing a bloody dress and a bloody nape.

Smelling like the rotten smell he was longing for.

**Author's Note:**

> yolo lads even though i nearly got a heart attack trying to upload this so pls be kind <333


End file.
